


first and only

by snjeguljica33



Category: hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	first and only

Zero gets up in the morning and goes. He has early training. Jude still asleep. He goes to his apartment, take things and think of last night.  
Why kissed him, Jude is his only friend? And what happened next he did not dare think. It was the Jude first time, fuck, what he was thinking?  
On that after any random night of sex he just turned and walked away, now what he will do now? Jude is in love with him, it would hurt the one man who is willing to do anything for him?  
Shortly after, Jude wakes up with silly smiles on his faces. Zero is already gone. Feels a little sick in the bottom of the womb. Now everithing out in the light of day. He knew Zero very well and knew all too well how it goes with him. 

The problem is they still have to work together, and that no one can know that something had happened between them. Will Zero look for a new agent? Will now Zero avoided him?  
All day the Jude pray to God that they do not meet by accident somewhere in the building. How will it look in his eyes? That kiss in the limo, although it is Zero constantly reminded of this, yet somehow could and forget, but what happened tonight not at all. When Jude are constantly remove the feeling of bliss and fear. What will happen now?  
Zero during training is not a time to think what happened, but instantly when entering the shower closed his eyes and remembered the Jude body, his intermittent breathing and quiet sobs during his first sex. This is the first time it happens, a silent longing he always thinks back to last night.  
No he do not know how, after wandering through the city, is located in front of Jude door and quietly beating. Jude opens the door, he do not know who is more surprised. Jude moves to the left and let him into the apartment. He asks him if he'll have a drink. Zero takes one of the two beers that Jude brought. They both sit side by side on the couch and drink beer in silence and watch the game.  
Jude knows very well who is Zero, a man for one night stand, and asks himself what should mean this is what he came back. He knows that by Zero be in business terms, and he was Zero only friend.  
Zero still felt that a silent longing in the bottom of the womb which increases because the Jude sitting so close.And then everything starts again as if tonight is not stopped.  
Jude slowly descends a gentle kiss on his lips. He barely touched them, but at the blond man that causes the heat of passion, He puts his hands under Jude shirts and feels all the tension that slowly disappears while caressing him. Jude stroking his neck and repaid, but this time the game becomes somewhat subtle and soft as velvet. Zero takes off their clothes. The lights in the apartment were dim, quiet music playing in the background on the TV matches for which no one is interested. Zero slowly unbuttoning one by one button on Jude shirt, undoing the belt on his pants, slowly undressing and looking to a perfect body. At one point, he goes over his head: he is only mine. Mine. Zero who has never been in a relationship is all happy and confused this with the thought that this wonderful man belonged only to him, every part of the body and his soul. Jude suddenly as if reading his mind, he quietly whispered in his ear: I’m only yours.  
They were still on the couch, naked, outline their silhouettes, Zero knelt and took the Jude dick in his mouth. Jude head back, catches the blonde hair and the other men treated him with such zeal, what did not expect in his wildest dreams. Jude with a powerful jolt comes in blond man mouth. Zero gets up and sits down in Jude's lap. Jude first time felt the taste of his sperm while Zero hungry kisses him. Stretch out one hand to open the nightstand drawer and takes out a condom and lube. Skilled movements puts a condom on Jude cock and lube applied, is set comfortably in his lap and play slowly.  
Zero whispered: this is for me the first time too! Jude can not belive, fainted, but Zero navigated Jude dick in a tight hole. Jude is slowly catching the rhythm of swinging hips. When Zero receives dick until the end begins to rise and descend. Jude gently massaged Zero dick, rush of pleasure wraps their bodies. Jude coming once again, a Zero shortly behind him in Jude’s hand. Jude tried to move it out of Zero ass, but Zero pointing continues. He does not want to stop this perfect moment.  
Jude gets up and takes a Zero hand, leads him to the bedroom  
Jude does not think what will be tomorrow, the night has just begun.

my English is not the best and it is my first time :)


End file.
